mi ilusiónsongfic
by anayancI veela
Summary: Ron canta una cancion y Hermione lo escucha, el pelirrojo le pide ayuda a Hermione para conquistar a su amor!..* ¿que hará ella?....


**...todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling**

**para leer el songfic deben bajar la cancion de "mi ilusión"- la gente de omar gelez**

* * *

si a alguiien le interesa publicar eeste o cualquiera de mis fiics den los créditos! pk las historias son genuinas! y yo las escriboo!

* * *

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo… tarareando una canción… la que le dedicaba a ella, la que le hacía recordarla siempre, tan bella, tan perfecta…

Estaba cerca de la puerta de entrada del colegio, haciendo su guardia de prefecto como todas las noches antes de dormir.

Ron estaba muy seguro de que nadie estaba cerca de ahí… ya que seguía cantando esa canción, y el pelirrojo no tenia mala voz… al contrario, cantaba muy bien.

**-****Siento que quiero darte un beso**

**Y al oído decirte las cosas que anhelo de ti**

**Sueño con estar a tu lado estrechando tu mano**

**Compartir un momento feliz**

**Y entonces pueda yo darlo todo por ti**

**Respirar tu mismo aire**

**Quiero ser parte de ti**

**Consentirte quererte yo darte mi amor **

**Y que tú me correspondas esa es mi ilusión**

Ya casi terminaba la hora de guardia en la escuela… solo un momento más y se iría a dormir.

El hecho de estar de guardia no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo. No le importaba tener que lidiar con alumnos que no obedecían las reglas de horario, no le importaba tener que desvelarse…no si estaba con ella.

Simplemente por ella no había renunciado aún a su cargo, que no le gustaba para nada.

**-****Es que tú haces que yo sueñe despierto **

**Cuando me besas los labios seguida yo caigo muerto en tus brazos **

**Contigo nena yo me caso y a cualquier lugar que vayas voy siguiéndote los pasos**

**Alucino me imagino cosas de nuestro destino**

**Me emociono me fusiono cuando labramos el camino**

**Desde arriba el señor a los dos nos tiene bendecidos **

**Eso quiere decir que siempre estaremos unidos para siempre por siempre buscando la felicidad **

**A tu lado mi vida se llena de tranquilidad **

**No hay angustia ni rabia ni mucho menos tristeza **

**Te amare hasta la muerte mamita es una promesa**

El chico seguía cantando cómodamente.

Los pasillos parecían estar en completa clama esa noche. Ya faltaban 5 minutos para dar por terminada la hora de guardia.

Se encamino hacia los terrenos del colegio donde se reuniría de nuevo con Hermione para así encaminarse juntos a la torre de Gryffindor.

**-****Busco la forma busco un motivo solo para estar contigo**

**Quiero tus besos quiero cariño quiero que me sirvas de abrigo **

**Una mirada una palabra como en un cuento de hadas **

**Siento que te necesito en la noche al lado de mi almohada...**

-¿a quien necesitas en la noche a lado de tu almohada?- preguntó Hermione que venía tras él.

El pelirrojo calló al instante y se puso muy rojo. No se había dado cuenta que Hermione lo había escuchado. Pero simplemente trató de portarse lo mas normal posible…

-es solo una canción que me gusta… - le dijo simplemente dedicándole una sonrisa

Hermione se derretía cuando Ron sonreía así… era tan lindo, tan bueno, era tan Ron!

Lastima que el solo se fijara en las niñas que llamaban mucho la atención. Tales como jefas de equipos en las casas, porristas en Hogwarts… nunca en una come-libros sabelotodo.

-es muy linda.- dijo al fin saliendo de su ensimismamiento

-¿la has escuchado toda? – preguntó Ron tanteando el terreno.

-pues… solo una parte mientras venía hacia acá… te escuche…¿Dónde escuchaste la canción?

-en la radio…

-oh… - dijo la chica mirando hacia el suelo…

Por alguna extraña razón no podía mirar a Ron a los ojos.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, en el cual Ron pensó que no se podía guardar mas lo que sentía… estaba a punto de decirlo cuando Hermione hablo:

-veo que la cantas con mucho sentimiento… - comenzó ella- parece como si estuvieras enamorado…

-esque lo estoy Hermione….

A Hermione le dolieron esas palabras.

-¿en serio?- su voz se quería quebrar pero no… no podía.- n-no lo sabía… ¿se puede saber quien es la afortunada?... o mas bien…- aquí iban de nuevo esos celos que la hacían decir cosas imprudentes e hirientes- la desafortunada… ya que con esa cabezota creo que sufrirá mucho ¿no?

-¡Hermione¡Porque siempre tienes que iniciar una discusión cuando las cosas están bien entre los dos!- le dijo Ron molesto

-¡no es una discusión¡Solo es un punto de vista!

-pues… creo que si ella supiera lo que siento no pensaría igual…

-lo siento Ron… no quise entrometerme… - le dijo la chica bajando de nuevo la cabeza para no mirarlo a los ojos.

-estoy decidido a decírselo… pero necesito de tu ayuda….- Ron la miró

Hermione se quedó helada… ¿Ron le pedía que lo ayudara a conquistar a esa maldita que se lo iba a quitar? No… no podía… pero tampoco podía decirle que no a Ron… era imposible.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que "te ayude"?

-pues… me ayudarás a practicar…

-¿practicar?- preguntó confundida la castaña mirando a Ron con el entrecejo fruncido.

-sí- dijo Ron asintiendo con la cabeza- cuando le declare mi amor a esa chica… le cantare la canción… tu vas a fingir que eres ella ¿de acuerdo?- Hermione asintió con la cabeza- yo terminare de cantar la canción… tu fingirás que te emocionas y listo… no es nada complicado…

-bien.- dijo la chica decepcionada….- hazlo ya.

Ron asintió con una sonrisa… se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a cantar de nuevo.

**-"****Siento que quiero darte un beso **

**y al oído decirte las cosas que anhelo de ti**

**Sueño con estar a tu lado estrechando tu mano**

**Compartir un momento feliz **

**Siento que quiero darte un beso **

**y al oído decirte las cosas que anhelo de ti**

**Sueño con estar a tu lado estrechando tu mano**

**Compartir un momento feliz ….**

**So Mª tu me alocas tu provocas **

**Y no creo que mis posibilidades sean pocas**

**tanto tiempo esperando este momento **

**dime Mª si tu sientes lo que yo siento...**

**Miro tus ojos cual de los dos escojo **

**Son dos luceros lindos que me tienen con antojo... **

**Cuando brillan al anochecer yo me desahogo y si me falta esa luz te aseguro yo me enojo...**

**Siento que te necesito como el aire que respiro **

**Los besos en la mejilla me los das y me suspiro **

**Cuando tú me abrasas en las noches yo delirio **

**y es solo una expresión mami quiero estar contigo **

**Siento que quiero darte un beso **

**Y al oído decirte las cosas que anhelo de ti **

**Sueño con estar a tu lado estrechando tu mano**

**Compartir un momento feliz **

**Y entonces pueda yo darlo todo por ti respirar tu mismo aire**

**Quiero ser parte de ti consentirte quererte llorarte mi amor y que tu me correspondas esa es mi ilusión**

**Consentirte quererte llorarte mi amor y que tu me correspondas esa es mi ilusión…**

Hermione lo miraba con una expresión de tristeza en la cara. Simplemente Ron si estaba enamorado de esa chica que le menciono. Y estaba dispuesto a todo con ella… así como lo mencionaba en la canción. ella nunca dio señas de querer algo con Ron y ahora que el se iba con otra… no… ya era muy tarde… no podía cambiar los sentimientos de Ron. La castaña no se dio cuenta que unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de las cuencas de sus ojos color miel.

-¿Qué te parece?... ¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó Ron alarmado

-e-es solo que… que es muy linda… la canción, creo que le encantará Ron… t-te felicito mucho por la decisión que has tomado… espero que ella sienta lo mismo que tu… y ojala y se quieran mucho… - Hermione había comenzado a llorar descontroladamente.

-Herms! Que te pasa!... ¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntó el chico tomando la cara de Hermione con sus manos y limpiándole las lágrimas con los pulgares.

La castaña negó con la cabeza…

-vete ya Ron… - le dijo la chica separándose de Ron.- aún es temprano y la puedes alcanzar despierta.

-¿a quien?

-a ella…

-Hermione….- comenzó Ron con una sonrisa

-Ron… mira… no te preocupes por mi… tu… solo vete ya… vámos…

-yo no tengo a que ir a ningún lugar Hermione…

-¿se lo dirás mañana entonces? – dijo fingiendo una sonrisa

-no… yo…Hermione… ya te lo dije…- ron cerró los ojos mientras sentía como el silencio se apoderaba de la conversación.

-¿de que hablas?- preguntó Hermione después de un momento

-sí… tu eres esa persona especial que amo… eres la razón de esta canción.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella mas confundida que nunca

-se que nunca nos llevamos bien…se que nos la pasamos peleando a cada que podemos… pero amo eso. Amo escuchar como dices tus palabras que nos hacen reaccionar, amo ver como lees, amo ver como estudias, me encanta cuando estas enojada y nos gritas a Harry y a mi…

-Ron…

-déjame terminar ahora que he comenzado Hermione… yo quiero estar contigo ahora y siempre… se que tal vez tu no sientas lo mismo pero yo no lo podía aguantar un día mas… te amo

-Ron… Ron yo… yo soy una idiota… siempre te he tenido a mi lado y nunca me he armado de valor para decirte que yo también te amo… amo cuando sonríes… amo todo de ti… eres diferente a los demás… y simplemente estas a mi lado y …

-Hermione…

-espera… ahora es mi turno de hablar… yo también te amo Ron… siempre

-odio cuando no me dejas hablar… porque si te hubieras callado ya hubiera podido besarte.

Hermione paró al instante. Lo miró fijamente con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras Ron se acercaba poco a poco para fundir sus labios en un cálido beso que sello ese día como el día más especial en la vida de los dos.

* * *

fueee extrañoo.. peroo estaa bonitho y me gustoo!

sisisii

**anayancIveela ... amo♥ mi apelliidoo**


End file.
